Yalika
'Yalika '''is the beginning of the universe in traditional Kreya religion. The traditional legend speaks of how the world and everything in it was born of the ruing gods, and how the gods themselves were born from one mind. Text There are several slightly different versions of the Yalika text, but the one generally told and written is as follows. ''Before there was a world, there was a soul. This mind, whose name cannot be represented in this or any language, had always existed. It was everywhere, and nowhere. It contained everything, and yet nothing had yet been created. The mind regarded the nothingness around it, and found it lacking. And so it thought, and spoke, and split. It fashioned a new form for itself, and thus Cyli, eldest of the gods, was born. Cyli was complete, but the world was not. And so she helped will into being her two eldest siblings, Kanati and Lynas. The worlld now had potential, but was still nothingness. As each god was born, they began to work the universe, kneading into it space and time. They imbued the world with energy, so that it might hold life. Lynas created the sky, and Kanati created the land, and thus the world was made. But it was dark, and cold and unsuitable for its own purpose. So Cyli created Hectoria to warm and light the land, and fire to christen it. Lynas, ever the diligent sister, created a sun of her own, which she called Lariia, light bringer. However, she was young and inexperienced, and that sun would forever light only the north. Then, the envious Kanati created the most beautiful sun of Serathor. And thus the three created the world. This is generally the end of the most recited version of the legend. Though it's generally regarded as a separate event, some tellers go on to elaborate on the creation of the other gods and the bringing of life to the world. Versions There are several alternate versions of this legend. A less common, but longer, one is as follows: This is the story of how the world was made. ''In the beginning, there was nothing, and there was a mind. The nothing - for it was not darkness, not light, but the absence of both - surrounded the mind like the great seas. And, for a time, the mind was pleased in its solitude. Then, in one instant - and yet, at every instant, for time did not yet exist - the mind had a Thought. This thought grew and changed, and became the first goddess, she of Flame. And out of herself she wrought her siblings, Sight and Sky. '' ''Flame, for she did not have the name that many now call her, set out to begin what she had been created to do. In her bowl, she created the first flame, and cast it into the air. This became Hectoria, the first sun - for what is a world without warmth? The youngest, Sky, saw what her sister had created and thought it useful. So, plucking out a lock of her hair, she twisted it into a knot and cast it into the air. This became the second sun - for what is a world without light? And the light grew, and the void became sky. Sight, seeing what his sisters had created, grew jealous. For what was there left after light and warmth? But not to be outdone, he took pieces of his sister's gifts - sky and flame - and brought them together to create the third sun, and the most beautiful. The three siblings looked at what they had created, and thought it empty. So, Flame spread her ashes on the ground, and created the land, and the sky opened to create the sea. And what remained of the first mind, that had not been incarnated in the Three, spread over the new world and became life. Sight saw this, and realized that no life could last forever. So, he created Death, the first minor god, he who meets us all in the end and who will one day end the world, to guide the souls of the dead to what comes After. But there was now an imbalance. Picking up a handful of clay, Flame hardened it with fire and created the god of Life, to govern mortal matters. And throughout the rest of the day, all other gods were created. And this is how it was - the creation of the world, and the gods that govern it. Category:Kreya Category:Legend Category:Religion Category:God